User blog:Shrekles/My Best To Worst Opinion In Smash Bros. Lawl
Hio! It's me Shrekles! I just wanted to throw in some of my opinions for some of the Smash Bros. Lawl spinoffs that I enjoy and like. I'll try to update this frequently so please don't comment: "you forgot so and so." If your lawl isn't in here, I either haven't heard of it, or I just don't care about it. Lawl Original (chincherrinas) #Sheev #J.Jonah Jameson #Frollo #Gaston #Tommy Wiseau #Mary #Codec Snake #Nostalgia Critic #The King #Mama Luigi #IM Meen #Hitler #Wierd AL #Madotsuki #AVGN #Hank Hill #Yomika #Billy Mays #Ib #Panty & Stocking #Bison #Aya #Haruhi #Nicolas Cage #Don Ramon #Jamie Maussan #Leonidas #Dr.Robotnik #Irate Gamer / Bores #Best Hercules #Scanty & Kneesocks #Dr Wily #New Hercules #Zoolander #Carlos Trejo #Guile YTPGuy's Lawl (YTPuy17) #Toon Dr. Mario #CD-I Ganon #Bill Nye #Wreck It Ralph #9-Volt #Dark Helmet #CD-I Link #Patrick #Morshu #Annoying Orange #Spongebob #Cosmo #Opheilla Chill #Smosh #Genesis Michael Jackson #Toon Mario Lawl ARL (Agentrockluxury2) #AOSTH Sonic #Willy Wonka #Engineer #Inspector Gadget #Sniper #Pyro #Spy #Demoman #Medic #Scout #Heavy #Michael Jordan #Soldier Lawl Nova (Skapokon) #Vinesauce Joel #Crack Figure #Toon Waluigi #Captain N #Katie Tiedrich #Hat Kid #SeHa Girls #Reddy The Wizard #Irene #60's Spiderman #Metal Head #Skinner #Bipper #Toon K. Rool #Samuel L. Jackson #Zack & Tetris #Toon Guybrush #60's Batman #Star Butterfly #Jade Harely #Dr. Doofenshmirtz #Dipper #Vince Officer #Toon DK #ASDF Guy #Timmy's Dad #CD-I Zelda #Perry #Yzma #Worst Hercules #Elsa #Sheldon Cooper #John Lawl MAD (Peez-Dah) #Toon Ganon #Jafar #UDK #Sabrina Skunk #Mormon Jesus #Gay Luigi #Movie Bison #Van Darkholme #Linkara Lawl Beatdown (ShadBad88) #Gary Oak #Edd #Dan Backslide #The Thwomps #Tord #Frisk #Psycho Dad #Kiran #Markiplier #Viola #Strongbad #Tom #Mama Umbridge #Homestar Runner #Matt #John Egbert #Watts & Rosaline #Stephen Quire #Karkat Lawl What-If (ThatCheesyBastard) #Ed #Edd #Eddy #Inori Aizawa #Actual Sloth #Yeet Sayori #Bloody Gir #Kaminashi Nozomi #Brad #Smol Nozomi #Rick & Morty #Larry the Cucumber #GIR #Rolf #Caddicarus #Starbomb Link #Tito Dick L-NEO (Renegade Jade) #Panchito Spongebob #Silvagunner #Yamamura #Hexagon #Jyushimatsu #Shovel Knight Lawl Liquid Crystal (DeBawcks ProDuckShuns) #Gaster #Toon Yoshi #Peacock #Bootleg Pikachu #Lapis Lazuli #Board James #RED #Mindy #Poppy #Movie Daisy #N00b #Xander Mobius #Dynamite Neddy #Slapstick #Vault Boy #Toon Q*Bert #Weegee #Flowey #Richard Watterson #John Madden #Spingebill #Best Pinkie Pie #80's Nickelodeon Ball #Zalgo #Terezi Pyrope #Toon Reitanna #MS Paint Guy #Marrionette #Bite Victim #Undyne #Mr Krabs #Goomba #Best Spongebob #Chell #Golden Freddy #Mira #Pifall Larry #Magikarp Lawl Zero (Hammer Man) #Black Friday Woody #Wile E. Coyote #Untold Paper Luigi #Sixshot #Optimus Prime #Toon Eggman #Buzby #Toon Pacman #Space Ghost #Headmaster Galvatron #Jib-Jab Bush #Mr. Nezzer #Pokey #Shaggy Lawl Nitro (Dark92Enigma) #Rainbow Dash #Retardgamer Lawl Soul (silentchatterbox52) #Chell #Animation #Big Cookie #Sans #Lewis #Hamilton Lawl Encore (TheScentOfPlums) #Quote #Ratboy Genius #Nico Yazawa #Gay Spaghetti Chef #Madeline #Kirbopher Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em (Miro Floydike) #Globglogabgalab #Walrus Grandpa #Melies Moon #Spitting Image Ronald Regan #Walgie #60's Moomintroll #Bluster Kong #ODEMH #Hulk Hogan #Dr. Nick Laslowicz Lawl Take 2 (Boopidee) #Umlaut #Untold Paper Mario #Green De Le Bean #John Freeman #Hypergon #Khonjin #Yung Venus #Gmod Player Lawl Quartz (Dolly Spiral) #Angelo #Mimi Lawl Demic (DemicStudios) #DSP #Sabitsuki #Yee #Testinman Lawl Galaxy (Interior Crocodile Alligator) #Papyrus #Somari #Hacked Sonic #Rex Salazar #Jenny Wakeman Lawl Mayhem (Matrics) #Junkrat #Urotsuki Lawl Starstruck (geek_dash) #Soos #K.O Lawl Meta (Kirb-Star) #Missingno #CD-I Ganon #Diglett #Etemon Lawl Nebula (Someguyontheinternet) #Gordon Ramsay Lawl's Peak Academy (David Rycan) #Crazy Dave #Eevee #Lightbulb #James #Henry Stickmin #Jaiden #Paper Mario #Hajime Hinata A Smash Bros Lawl Thing (Best Version of Hercules) #Proto #Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff #Mr. Burns #Commercial Kirby #SMG4 Steve #Retold Shrek #Quint #CATS #Burnt Face Man #Assistant #Savant #Problem Sleuth All Star Smashers (Exotix & Goos) (Like what Plums is doing, I'm only going to list the newest movesets) #Lee Saunderson #Sonny Slaven #Super Minecraft Kid #Greg Heffley Lawl Assault (Luis SaladBar) #AIM #Mr. Bump #Erin Esurance Lawl Aureus (Shrekles) #Scratch Cat #Micheal_P #Awesome Parody Steve #Memeulous #Pivot Stickfigure Lawl Joust (Sxips) #Koopa Kid Lawl Neon (SapphireSpoon) #Sprite Megaman Lawl Dreams (Star Lux) #Osaka #Tamatoa Lawl Redacted (DipoTheTem) #Best Cirno #Underpants Sans Category:Blog posts